


Confession

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Force Awakens AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Poe Dameron, Dominant Kylo Ren, Guilt, M/M, No pun intended, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Spanking, guilty poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Sequel to Freefall -- Poe feels he needs punishment for what he did. Kylo is too happy to help him.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spanking
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: Well, I'll see you all in hell. I am so sorry.

 

They were shooting at him first. That's the way that Poe knows it goes. On the battlefield, it seems like remembering that your opponent's a being too loses out, and it's all a matter of annihilating your enemy before they annihilate you.

It doesn't make Poe feel any better about it, though. If anything, it still haunts him when he goes to sleep, or still haunts him during the day too.

It's one day that he brings it up to his husband, and Kylo tries to comfort him. Well, tries. In his own Kylo way. Poe doesn't think that he really gets it, as much as he tries to say he does. He knows that Kylo didn't carry out his massacre of the Temple with any particular joy, and he can't imagine that Kylo would find any particular pleasure in it. Those were his friends, after all, once upon a time. Those were his comrades.

"I just feel like I need..."

"What do you need?"

"Some sort of punishment."

The silence in the room could be cut with a vibroblade.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Kylo says.

***  
It takes some time to get things set up, to set the mood, so to speak, and iron out any issues, but Poe's eventually lying over Kylo's lap, and he has to marvel at how intimate it really is. Lying over Kylo's lap with that great big hand caressing his ass.

"You are so...ample down there," Kylo murmurs. "So beautiful. You don't know how it is, do you, you lying on my lap, so ready for me..."

Poe is more than ready.

"Are you willing to accept your punishment, Poe?"

"I am."

Kylo's gentle at first, stroking, caressing, his hand soothing and erotic on Poe's buttocks, and Poe relaxes into the touches. Kylo's touch always feels so...wonderfully good.

"Are you ready for me?" Kylo says.

"Yes."

Then Kylo swats.

The first swat on Poe's ass feels...good, and Poe moans, grinding against Kylo's thigh even as the hand glimpses over his buttocks. He bites his lip, trying not to cry out in his pleasure. He isn't supposed to be enjoying this, even as Kylo's hand lands on his buttocks, strokes them, making Poe grind even more against his thigh. The combination of pain and pleasure only makes Poe grind against Kylo's thigh, humping it until he finds himself coming in an explosive spurt.

Poe collapses on Kylo's lap, the Knight of Ren already very erect, and he speaks. "Kylo..."

"You want to use your mouth?"

"Anything," Poe says, and Kylo unzips his pants, allows Poe to take him in his mouth.

Kylo murmurs his praise even as Poe uses his mouth, even as Poe takes him in. A hand threads through his hair, stroking it, Kylo talking about how happy Poe makes him, not just physically, and Poe almost wants to weep. Poe continues until Kylo's coming himself, and Poe swallows down what he has to offer like it's water in a desert.

Eventually, Kylo's spent, and Poe gets to his feet, wiping his mouth, his eyes starting to water. Kylo looks at him. "Are you better?"

"A bit," Poe says. "Angel."

It's in the bath that they talk. Poe's feeling a bit better, if slightly sore, and the warm water feels like Iego to his body even as Kylo washes him.

"You were so strong," Kylo says. "So very strong. You made me very proud, Poe."

"That's good to hear." Poe lies back in the tub, surrendering to his husband's pampering. "Kylo...I shouldn't have done all this, but..."

"You needed it." A kiss to Poe's lips, soft and tender. "You needed to work through this."

"I did."

"How did it feel?"

"Good." Poe moans at the memory. "Just being over your lap, your hand there...and I actually felt like I was working through it all." He sighs. "I just miss them."

"I can imagine you would. When I started out..."

"You miss them?"

Silence. Then, "For my part."

Poe kisses him again, tenderly, before drawing away. Kylo reaches over and embraces Poe, and they rest there, Poe in Kylo's arms, knowing that this is the only place where he can feel safe.

 

 


End file.
